


Shadow Proves The Sunshine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, No Slash, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set the night of the Rage party. Brians shadows become overwhelming. I've just listened to my new SwitchfootCD and couldn't resist to write a fic about this song. It just explains so much about Brian and his feelings...





	Shadow Proves The Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I can’t believe that I - that he. I can’t believe that we’re here. The place I longed to be for so long. The place I have come to fear the most. 

Sunshine, come and help me sing   
My heart is darker than these oceans   
My heart is frozen underneath 

 

Beam seems to be my only friend nowadays. The gang seems to stare in front of them. Blaming me, blaming him. Blaming us.

We Are   
Crooked souls trying to stay up straight   
Dry eyes in the pouring rain,   
While the shadow proves the sunshine,   
the shadow proves the sunshine 

And I cried. Make that cry. Dry eyes in my own fucking pouring rain. I appear not to care. I appear the go on. I don’t appear to die. Yet I do. Over and over. Again.

Too scared that I'll run away  
Hold fast till the brink of daylight where,   
The shadow proves the sunshine,   
The shadow proves the sunshine 

I am but a shadow. I am but a ghost. I am but a crate of tears. I am but a crate of fears. My shadow proves to me that all is not lost. All is not gone. Yet it is. Vapour remains.

I am a,   
Crooked soul trying to stay up straight   
Dry eyes in the pouring rain   
Where the shadow proves the sunshine,   
the shadow proves the sunshine 

Too scared that I'll run away   
Hold fast till the brink of daylight where,   
The shadow proves the sunshine,   
The shadow proves the sunshine 

 

Then I get up. I dial. My shadows prove my Sunshine. 

Let my shadows prove the sunshine


End file.
